


The Vow

by quidditchchick



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quidditchchick/pseuds/quidditchchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi returns to No. 6 after nearly four years of being away on his travels and has a sweet reunion with Shion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vow

It was still dark and the cold wind pierced his skin as he walked, causing him to grip his super fibre cloth tighter to his body. It was hard to believe that spring was closing in soon with this kind of weather, but this place was definitely known for its harsh winters.

“Probably one of the worst yet.” He remembered Inukashi babbling the night before. “If it wasn’t for Shion and his restoration whatever group, a lot more people would have probably froze to death. But even then, the ones who died were the poor bastards too damn stubborn to accept any help.”

It looked like Shion had undoubtedly made a difference in the time Nezumi was gone. He had been taken aback by the condition West Block was in when he arrived the previous day. It was no paradise, but most of the buildings were restored, the food the venders were selling was no longer rotting, less people begging and dying on the streets; it was quite an incredible site.

What was an even more incredible site, however, was the absence of the wall that had once surrounded what used to be the Holy City. A great lot of it had been destroyed back when he and Shion blew up the Correctional Facility, but now the unsightly thing was entirely non-existent. Nezumi was amazed with how much Shion had accomplished in just a few years.

Nezumi reached the edge of the city and stopped before he entered. He looked around and didn’t see anyone. No guards, no police, nothing. Still, he kept his wits about him and slowly walked in. He only let his guard down some after having walked for about five minutes. “Shion _has_ done an amazing job, hasn’t he?” he uttered to himself, not realizing he had spoken out loud until he heard Cravat and Hamlet from inside the folds of his super fibre cloth.

_Cheep cheep._

They scurried out and climbed up to his shoulders to have a look. “Shion’s house is this way if I remember correctly. Right, Cravat?”

_Cheep cheep._

He carried on walking and the cold wind continued to blow on his face. This was a good sign; it meant that the weather was no longer being controlled artificially and citizens of No. 6 would be able to live in a natural climate without any interference from the Bureau. It was still very early, so he was not expecting to see a large mass of people, but he noticed a few people here and there; some walking to work, some having a jog, a few on bicycles. No one said anything to him or looked at him suspiciously.

_A very good sign. Shion’s doing better than I thought._

He finally came to what used to be Lost Town. Maybe it still was; he wasn’t sure if Shion and his committee had changed it or not. He walked down the mostly empty street, passed a few shops and cafes, and finally arrived at Karan’s bakery.

“Wow, it’s still here. Looks a bit bigger than before, though.”

_Cheep cheep._

“Yeah, you’re right. Maybe they expanded it.” he suddenly gasped. “Shit, I don’t even know if Shion still lives here.”

_Cheep cheep. Cheep cheep!_

Cravat and Hamlet pounced off of Nezumi’s shoulders scurried around the building. He didn’t question them and just followed. He found them making a big fuss by a window. Cravat looked up at him and gestured toward the handle. “Open it? You sure?”

_CHEEP CHEEP!_

“Okay, okay.” he grabbed a hold of the handle and slowly opened the window. “Heh, how’d you know it was unlocked?” Cravat looked pleased with himself. “Why don’t you two go find Tsukiyo, hm?” Cravat and Hamlet hurried in through the window and Nezumi followed quietly. He felt a little bad for sneaking into the house, but it was too early to wait and he was impatient; and it’s not like he was a stranger anyways. He closed the window and headed up the stairs to find Shion’s room. He’d only been here once nearly four years ago before he left for his travels, but he could still remember his way around; even if it _had_ changed a little.

He made it to the top of the stairs and stopped, noticing the changes that were made to the top floor. “Huh, looks like they _did_ expand a bit.” He found Shion’s room, which had previously been a small storage room, but had been expanded as well. He snuck in the room, softly shut the door behind him, and gazed at a sleeping Shion from across the room.

_Oh good, so he does still live here._

He glided over to Shion’s bed and sat down next to him. His hair was still white, still beautiful. He couldn’t help but be delighted that Shion decided to keep it that way. He leaned in closer and reached out to run his fingers through Shion’s hair; it was still just as soft and lustrous as he remembered. He then brought his hand down to Shion’s face and ran the pad of his thumb over the red snake on his cheek. Shion stirred a little and turned over onto his side.

Nezumi smiled slightly. He’d hate to admit it, but he really missed the airhead. He had actually planned to be on his trip a lot longer than he was, but he just couldn’t stay away. “Shion.” he continued to stroke his cheek. “Wake up.” Shion groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

“N…Nezumi?” he muttered sleepily.

“Yeah.” Nezumi smiled.

“Is…is this a dream?”

“Of course not.”

Shion blinked a few times and then his eyes widened. He suddenly sprang up from the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around Nezumi. “Nezumi, is…is it really you?”

“It was the last time I checked.” he chuckled and returned Shion’s embrace.

“It’s been nearly four years.” his voice cracked.

“Shion? Are you crying?”

“Yes, and I don’t care if you laugh at me for it.”

Nezumi took a hold of Shion’s shoulders and broke the hug so he could face him. “Shion,” he started to wipe the tears away. “No need for that.”

“I just missed you. I missed you so much.” He rested his head on Nezumi’s shoulder.

“I know.”

_I missed you too, idiot._

Shion buried his face into Nezumi’s chest and continued his crying. Nezumi sighed and wrapped his arms around him once again. Oddly enough, he didn’t seem to mind sighing as much anymore, especially in these moments. He held Shion closer and stroked his hair, letting him cry. It was actually nice to hold him like this after having been apart for so long.

Shion sniffed. “You do realize, now that you’re back, I’m not going to let you go so easily this time.”

Nezumi let out a small laugh. “Yes, I know. No need to worry, though. I’m not going anywhere; at least not for a good long while.”

Shion wiped his eyes and looked up at him. “You’ve gotten even more beautiful. And your hair is longer.”

Nezumi snorted. “Still a sap, I see.”

“Shut up. I’m being serious.”

“I know, I know.” Nezumi smiled. “Sheesh, still the same too.” He started stroking Shion’s hair again. “You even kept your hair…and your snake.”

“Yeah. You were right about what you said, about them being like battle scars for surviving. I kept them as a reminder to myself of what I went through and to make sure I don’t let No. 6 go back to the way it was; to make sure that this won’t happen to anybody else.”

“Heh, typical Shion. Always caring about others. I’m glad you decided to keep them, though.” He lightly ran his fingers over the snake wrapped around Shion’s neck. “I always found them very beautiful.”

_Shit.  I just said that out loud, didn’t I?_

Shion gazed into Nezumi’s eyes and a warm smile spread across his face. “Thank you.”

_Ah, well. I guess that wasn’t such a bad thing, was it?_

“Mama must have been happy to see you.” Shion grinned.

“Wait, what?”

“I bet she gave you a big hug, didn’t she?”

“What are you talking about?”

“She let you in, right?”

“Oh! No, actually, I came in through the window. Lucky it wasn’t locked, I wouldn’t have wanted to bother her by waking her up.” Shion suddenly snorted and tried to stifle a laugh. “Shion?”

“That wasn’t luck, that was me. I’ve been keeping the window open for whenever you came back.”

“Wait, you’ve kept that window unlocked for me for almost four years?”

“Of course. You made a vow to return, so I made a vow to wait for you for however long it took. Even if I was an old man by the time I saw you again.”

Nezumi burst out laughing and rested his forehead against Shion’s. “You’re such an airhead, you know that?”  He calmed his laughing, but he couldn’t rid himself of his smile; Shion seemed to have that effect on him.

“Nezumi?”

“Hm?” he lifted his head to see Shion’s face properly. Shion looked at him gently and stared into his eyes for a few seconds before he swiftly pressed their lips together. Nezumi tensed up, having not expected it.

_What the—what kind of kiss—oh. Oh, I see._

Nezumi then closed his eyes and started to relax, but just as he did, Shion quickly withdrew and looked away nervously.

“Hey, what was that—” Nezumi started, wanting to question why Shion stopped.

“A, uh, a welcome back kiss.”

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

“Shion, what have I told you about lying to me? You should know well by now that I know how to tell different kisses apart; that was no welcome back kiss.”

“I’m sorry. I just—you seemed a little tense and I wasn’t sure if—”

“Well, no shit, I seemed tense. You _did_ kiss me out of nowhere.” Shion looked ashamed of himself and avoided Nezumi’s eyes “Shion,” he caressed his cheek. “I wouldn’t have come back if I didn’t care about you. I…” he took a deep breath, unsure why he was even going to tell Shion this. “I planned on being gone longer, but I came back earlier than expected. I…I thought about you every day, can you imagine that?” Shion’s eyes widened and he diverted them back to Nezumi. “Eventually I couldn’t take it anymore. I needed to see you.”

“Nezumi…” Shion breathed his name with a sense of weak joy. Nezumi gazed into Shion’s eyes and softly brushed his thumb over his lips before leaning in and kissing him hungrily. He ran his fingers through Shion’s hair and then felt Shion’s hands slide around the back of his neck to pull him closer. Nezumi slid his tongue over Shion’s lips and felt his breath as he entered his mouth. Shion awkwardly tried to follow suit, but this only made Nezumi start to crack up and pull away.

“You really suck at kissing.” Nezumi smirked.

“Shut up!” Shion’s face flushed slightly. “It’s not like I’ve had much practice.”

Nezumi snickered and kissed Shion on the forehead. “No worries, my sweet prince.” He spoke tenderly. “I have much to teach you.”

Shion smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Nezumi’s back; Nezumi returned the gesture and they held each other there for quite some time. “Nezumi?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Nezumi nearly choked on his breath and it felt like his heart dropped down to his stomach.

_Wh-what? Did he just—how am I supposed to answer that, I don’t—_

He quickly pulled away from the hug and shook his head at Shion. “Shion, I—I’m sorry, but I…I can’t—”

“It’s okay.” Shion reassured. “I understand that this kind of stuff is difficult for you. It must have been hard enough saying what you just did about missing me.” He grabbed Nezumi’s hands and laced their fingers together. “You don’t need to say it back; just having you here so close to me…that’s all I need.”

Nezumi’s flustered expression softened and he squeezed Shion’s hands. He leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek before burying his face into his neck. “Thank you.”

_One day, Shion. I promise. It may take a while, but those words will come._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago, but I finally decided to transfer this over from FF. That would make this the first fic I've posted on here that's not Free! related lol. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
